1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game apparatus and method. The present invention comprises a specifically designed goal assembly for use in playing a game and a method of using the goal assembly including a method for scoring points by bouncing a ball on a hard playing surface toward the goal assembly. The goal assembly of the present invention includes a scoring port in a substantially horizontal portion of a backboard with an inclinded portion disposed at an obtuse angle to the horizontal portion.
2. Description of the Background
Many games exist employing a ball and a goal. Such games include football and basketball which are among the most popular team sports in the United States of America. Other games wherein the object includes directing a ball into or through a goal include golf, pool and rugby. Some such games are team sports, while other such games are individual tests of skill. All of the above games require either large playing surfaces or the investment in expensive playing apparatus.
An object of the present game is to provide a game wherein an individual may play alone or may match skills against other individuals. The game described requires coordination and judgment. The game permits increasing rewards for increasingly difficult plays as skills develop. Another object of the present game is to provide an interesting game employing minimal apparatus to minimize cost, to minimize the playing area required and to permit portability.